


Clint, Not Aaron

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Clint Barton is Aaron Cross, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Jealous Natasha, Kissing, Love, Natasha Feels, Reunions, minor marta shearing/aaron cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes back from an undercover job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint, Not Aaron

Natasha was excited when she heard Clint was back from his long term undercover op. She hadn't seen her partner for almost a year. She had missed him. She wanted hi for herself. She wanted to wrap herself around him and never let go.

However that all went to hell, when she heard Clint had amnesia. She was afraid he had forgotten her. 

Forgotten what they meant to each other.

Currently she was standing outside his room and watching him.

Sitting besides him was his target, Dr Marta Shearing. 

She had also become Clint's lover during his operation.

Natasha felt jealousy burn through her. 

Seeing Clint with the other woman had been like a knife to the chest.

She saw that Clint was stirring and Marta trying to comfort and ease him.

Natasha suddenly heard something.

"Nat?" said Clint.

"Aaron, its me, Marta." said Marta.

"My name is Clint, not Aaron. Where is Natasha?" asked Clint.

Natasha saw Marta's face fall when Clint mentioned her name again.

The doctors came in and placated him.

The doctor came out. "He wants to see you, Agent Romanoff." he said.

Natasha nodded. Taking a deep breath, she entered.

She saw Clint and Marta looking up.

"Natasha!" exclaimed Clint with a smile.

Natasha smiled at him and turned towards Marta. "Natasha Romanoff." she said.

"Dr Marta Shearing. How do you know Aaron-I mean Clint?" asked Marta.

"She is my girlfriend." said Clint.

Natasha saw hurt flash across Marta's face.

She almost felt sorry for the other woman. Almost.

"The Director will explain everything to you, Dr Shearing." said Natasha.

Marta nodded. She gazed longingly at Clint, who didn't notice her look.

Natasha walked towards Clint and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I missed you." she said.

"Missed you too." said Clint.

Then he pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back, a years worth of tension and frustration coming out.

Eventually she pulled away.

"So you got another girlfriend huh?" she asked. Natasha tried to keep her tone teasing but Clint heard the jealousy in it.

"It was a cover Nat. You are the only woman I love." said Clint passionately. 

She saw the truth shining in his eyes.

"I love you too. So much Clint. When I heard you had Amnesia, I was scared that you had forgotten me." said Natasha.

"I can never forget you, Nat. Not completely." said Clint.

Natasha climbed into the bed and in Clint's arms.

He kissed her forehead and both dozed away.

The world can wait. They will deal with it tomorrow.


End file.
